Forbidden
by Dereklovermp3
Summary: Rose lives in a small village in Russia.One day going about her usual routine she bumps into someone. That someone happens to be the Prince of Russia. What happens when they meet?   Read and find out.
1. No One To Love

**This is my version of the over exposed cliché of Dimitri being the Prince of Russia and Rose being the Princess of Turkey. I didn't want to keep the same story cycling so I made a new version of it. They are all human.**

My father was yelling at one of his employees while I sat in the corner and watched. Eddie- the employee was shaking, scared of losing his job. I smirked before I decided to save him. After all he was one of the only entertaining people in the shop.

"Father," I said, stepping in next to Eddie. "The shipments are coming tomorrow; if you would have listened to Eddie you would have known that."

My father sighed and tended to the customer that had just walked in.

"You're lucky I like you because I wouldn't have saved your ass if I didn't,"

He shook his head and got back to sorting fruits.

My family owned the only farmers market in the village. In a village this small it was it was no shock that there was only one. Everyone came to the market so I was pretty familiar with the whole community. The only people I didn't know personally were the royal family, but from what I've been told I don't want to meet them. The town thought of them as cruel vile people, but I didn't know personally so I couldn't say anything.

I walked back to the chair in the corner and opened the book I was reading again. It was a romance, about a vampire and a human, about how they grew to love each other even with all the obstacles in the way. I wished I had a love like that. I was seventeen and I was supposed to have someone to marry by then, but my father said he wasn't going to force me into an unhappy marriage like the other families. Everyone criticized him for that decision, but I was happy that I would get to choose who I was going to live with forever, who I was going to have children with.

I heard someone walk into the shack and I looked up. It was an outside market so I couldn't see who the person was. Neither Eddie nor my fathers were anywhere in sight so I went up to the chair behind the make-shift cash register. I waited until the person was done shopping and came up to pay.

When I saw who the person was I rolled my eyes. I already knew why he was there and I was positive it wasn't to buy fruits and vegetables.

"Hey, Rosemarie, how are you on this fine day?" He asked knowing that it would annoy me.

"I'm, fine Adrian. Are you done? Because I have better things to do than sit here and wait until you decide to want to pay." I crossed my arms and gave him my man eating smile.

"I am a customer, and if you keep treating me like this, I might not come back." He leaned against the wicker basket holding the passion fruit.

"Well, if you don't come back that will make me the happiest woman alive."

"I think that if you marry me you will be the happiest woman alive."

I knew that line was coming. I had set myself up and I regretted it. I sighed; I was tired of him asking me to marry him. I had rejected him multiple times but he just kept asking and asking.

"Adrian, how many times do I have to say no?" I asked him.

"I will ask as many times as it will take you to finally say yes, even if it takes forever."

"You are wasting your time on me. You could be out there marrying the other many women that actually want to marry you. Instead you're going after the only one that doesn't want you."

"Rose, you are seventeen you want to get married sometime don't you?" He asked.

I thought about his question for a while and sigh. "I don't know Adrian, maybe I don't want to be tied down to this place forever. I want to be able to come and go as I want and I'm sure if I marry anyone in this town I will be tied down."

"Rose we can travel the world together, I swear to you that you and I will be happy together."

"I don't really think so," I shrugged.

"Rose, please I will beg you if-" he got interrupted by my father who was walking into the market followed by Eddie.

"Leave her alone, she has already decided she doesn't want to marry you. Stop harassing her about it." My father said taking my place and ringing Adrian in.

"Father," I said, "I'm going to the clothing store and see if Mother needs any help." He nodded.

I walked out from under the stand and walked into the light of the bright sun. That day I was wearing a dress much like every other girl in town. It was a nice short sleeve dress that didn't puff at the bottom. I hated the dresses that puffed at the bottom because they looked utterly ridiculous. All my dresses were long, but they were all tight on the stop and loose at the skirt. That particular day I was wearing I was wearing a pink and purple dress.

I got many hungry looks from more than one guy. I pulled my cloak tighter around my shoulders. I walked for quickly with my book tightly in my left hand.

I got to the shop in about five minutes. When I walked into the door dinged and my mother's head popped out from the door leading to the room in the back. Covering the walls in the front were all kinds of dresses. Poufy dresses, loose dresses, ball dresses, princess dresses, any dress you could possibly think of was somewhere on that wall. There were all hand made by my mother.

I walked into the back to find her working on a new dress. When she saw me come in the room she hid the maroon fabric behind her back.

"What is that, Mother?" I asked, curious.

"It's a surprise for you, but it's not done yet. Um, can you walk around town? So you don't get a glimpse of it. Maybe you can go to the book store buy a new book; you can take some money out of the cash register. I hope you don't feel like I'm kicking you out I just know that you will love it and I don't want you to see it yet." All the while the fabric was still behind her back.

I nodded and walked back to the front room. I took enough money to buy the book. I gave one last glance to the door. I shook my head and walked out of the shop. I headed towards the bookstore with all the hustle and bustle moving around me. It was a Saturday morning so everyone was enjoying not being locked down in a shop helping their parents. Every Saturday girls would walk around town hoping to be courted.

I walked into the book story and smiled. It always comforted me to see and smell. At the counter sat Mason, the book store owner's son.

"Hi, Rose," he said. "Are you ready to buy a new book?"

"You know it," I said excited to get the second book in the series.

"I'm sure you came to get this," he said holding up the book I wanted.

"You know me so well, Mason."

I paid for the book and thanked him.

I walked back out into the commotion and walked to the pond on the edge of town. I found a nice quiet spot I sat down and got sucked in to the book.

When it started to get too dark for me to read my book I got up and walked back to our family cottage. When I got there no one was home and I knew they would both be hungry when they came home so I started cooking dinner.

I was in the middle of cooking Chicken Pot Pie when I heard the front door open.

My father walked into the kitchen and put all his things down on the table and sighed.

"How was it today?" I asked.

"It was good," he said.

"That's good, are you going to get Mother?" I asked. In this town there were some guys that only came out at night and if they saw any girl, they had no mercy.

"Yeah, she will probably yell at me when I get there to pick her up, but I worry. She may think that she can take anyone of those bastards, but I won't stop picking her up. I don't think that I could live with myself if anything happened to her." He shook his head and walked out.

I continued cooking and even finished. I put the pie in the center of the table. There were three plates and four chairs. I looked at the empty place in front of the chair. I knew it was supposed to be for my husband. I dismissed the snow and got ready for dinner.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw my parents coming in the kitchen door way. We said our hellos and they both got ready for dinner. I sat at the kitchen table and waited for them.

That night we had a quiet dinner. We were all thinking about the same thing: When am I going to get a husband?

When I finished eating I excused myself and got ready for bed. On my way back to my bedroom I heard them talking.

"Ibrahim," Mother said, "letting her choose who she wants to marry is not working. Her eighteenth birthday is approaching and she still hasn't shown any interest in anybody."

"Janine," My father answered, "If you were a teenage girl and you lived in a town and the only real friends that you had were books, would you like your parents forcing you to marry someone you didn't like?"

"I just worry for her; she is going to need someone other than her parents one day."

"One day, Janine, she will find the right guy for her."

I walked as quietly as I could to my room. I pulled on my night gown and got into bed.

I didn't like Adrian enough to marry him. Sure he was a great guy, just not my type of guy. I wanted to marry someone that I genuinely loved. I wanted someone who loved books just as much as I did, someone who could make me laugh, and someone who didn't think I was weird because I dressed differently.

I didn't want to marry someone by their looks. I didn't want to be like every other girl in town. All those girls have the same future. Marry the best looking guy they could get, have children, make some kind of family business, and do the same thing for the rest of their lives.

I wanted to be able to go to America, and not be in Russia for the rest of my life. I wanted to be able to take my children to different places.

I drifted to sleep with the thought of finding my soul mate.


	2. The Meeting

I woke up the next morning and got ready for church.

I was getting into my Sunday clothes when there was a knock at my door.

Mother walked in with a back in her hands.

"This is for you," she said.

I took the bag and opened it. Inside there was some maroon cloth. I figured it was the dress she was making for me yesterday. I pulled it out of the bag and opened it.

When I saw it in its entirety I gasped. It was beautiful. It was a long dress, with long sleeves.

It was plain and simple but still beautiful.

"You should wear it today," she said before she walked out.

I thought about putting it on. If I put it on I'm sure it would look attractive on me, and maybe I could finally get a good guy to notice me. I pulled the dress over my head and straitened it out. I looked in my bedroom mirror and gasped again.

The dress did wonders to my body. All my curves were doubled. I undid the pony tail that my hair was in and let the waves flow around my shoulders. I put on black flats and took a black purse. Before I walked out of my room I put my bible followed by my new book in the purse.

I walked out into the family room and saw that both of my parents were already ready.

"Are you ready to go, Darling?" My father asked.

I nodded and we all walked out of the house. Everyone was walking in the same direction. I saw most of the girls my age with their arms joined with their husbands.

When we got to the church it was pretty full so we sat all the way in the back.

After the church service we walked out of the church and walked around town.

"Your mother and I are going to go pick up the new shipments of fruit for the market," Father said.

They left and instead of staying in town to find a husband I went back to the pond I went to the day before. I walked over there trying to draw the least attention possible.

I got there and sat down in the same spot as before.

I was reading intently when I heard footstep approaching. I looked up and had to do a double take. I got up and bowed.

"Your highness," I said.

Prince Dimitri rolled his eyes and sighed. "Please don't do that," he said, "I come here to get away from everybody doing that to me."

I didn't know what to say or do. I had never seen anyone from the royal family this close to me.

He sat down and gestured for me to do the same. I sat down quietly and opened the book I had been reading. I couldn't concentrate with the Prince of Russia so close to me. I looked up and was shocked to see that he was reading a book as well. I was looking at him because he seemed so comfortable to be sitting on the grass. From what I had heard about him he would be disgusted to do anything related to it.

"Are you enjoying the view?" He asked looking up.

I blushed and looked back to my book.

He sighed. "Am I bothering you?"

I looked back up, confusion written all over my face. "No, of course not, why would you think that?"

"I don't know, everyone outside my immediate family seems uncomfortable to be around me." He got up and threw a stone into the pond.

"Um, maybe they need to get to know you better," I offered.

"Ok, you seem uncomfortable; let's get to know each other better." He turned around with confidence written on his face.

I got up and turned to the exit, "I don't know about that, my parents will probably be looking for me…." I trailed off.

"See no one tries to get to know me so they are still uncomfortable around me."

I felt guilty so I swallowed my fear and said, "Ok, fine we can talk."

The smile that he gave me lit up his whole face and gave a little shine to his eyes.

He walked out to me and stuck his hand out. I took it and shook his hand.

"Hi, my name is Dimitri Belikov; it's nice to meet you."

I giggled and said, "Hi, my name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but I go as Rose and it's nice to meet you too"

"Ok, you have to excuse my inexperience, but I barely ever come out of the castle other than on Sundays so I'm not really used to making conversation with people other than my family."

"That's ok; I don't really talk to too many people in town." I sat on the grass and ran my hands threw it.

"Well," he said sitting next to me, "that's one thing we have in common right?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess it is." I smiled to myself.

"Ok, so what's your mother's name?" he asked.

"Janine, how about yours?"

"Olena, how about your father, what is his name?" he asked.

"Ibrahim, I know your father's name is Apostle, and you have three sisters but I don't know their names." I started pulling at the grass.

"How do you know so much about my family but I don't know anything about your family?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not royal, so nobody knows who I am."

"So? How does that matter in anyway? Just because someone isn't royal doesn't mean you shouldn't get to know them." He was quiet and then said, "I wish I wasn't royal sometimes."

"Why, it must be great to get everything you want. Not having to work every day. Getting every book you want." I let the last one slip and slapped my hand over my mouth embarrassed.

The Prince smirked and pulled my hand away from my mouth.

"So I take it you like books," he said.

I blushed and said, "Yeah, I love books."

"I do too," he said."

"Another thing we have in common."

He smiled and laid on the grass. He patted the spot next to him indicating he wanted me to lay back.

I laid next to him cautiously. He looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"What's your husband's name?" he asked.

I looked away then back at him. "I'm not married."

His eyes opened wide and he said, "Really? You look old enough to get married."

"I am old enough to be married, but my dad doesn't want to force me to marry someone I don't like and I haven't found the right guy yet."

"That's interesting," he said his eyebrows knotting in the middle.

"How is it interesting?" I asked.

He looked like he wanted to say something then shook his head, "never mind."

We sat there for hours on end. We talked about our favorite books. We laughed about funny family stories. We got to know each other as people.

"You want to jump in the pond?" He asked suddenly.

I looked at him with disbelief in my eyes. "What?"

"Come on let's jump in the pond I have always wanted to do it but I never had anyone to do it with. I would have done it with one of my sisters, but I didn't want them to know about this place. If you don't want to you don't have to." He sat back up. "It was a stupid Idea. You don't expect the future king to do something as reckless to jump in a pond."

I got up and said, "Let's do it."

"Are you joking?" He asked.

"No, you seem like you don't have too much fun in life, so we are going to jump in the lake." I pulled him up and we looked at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Positive."

I took off my shoes as well as him. I counted to three and we both ran to the lake at the same time. He got there first because his legs were much longer than mine, but I wasn't far behind him. The water was lukewarm and the bottom of the pond was slippery. My head was barely above water and I had to keep jumping up to get enough air. I turned around and saw the Prince trying to sneak up on me and I pushed him. The push wasn't too hard but with the slippery floor he fell, but before he disappeared under the water his hand shot out and grabbed onto mine. He pulled me into the pond with him.

When we came back up we started laughing and I lost my footing and fell. Before I was engulfed by the water the Prince caught me in his arms and pulled me against him. We were looking at each other, breathing heavily.

We both pulled away at the same time and looked away.

"It's getting late," he said trudging to the grass.

"Yeah, it is," I said smartly. I plodded behind him.

When I got back to the grass I picked up my purse and slipped my book inside. I took the purse in one hand and my shoes in the other.

I looked up at the Prince and said, "Bye, Your highness." I bowed.

"Please," he said putting his hand up in a stopping motion. "Don't bow, I would like to think that at least one person outside of my family likes me for me and not because I'm the prince, and call me Dimitri."

I smiled and said, "I do like you for you, and bye Dimitri."

I started walking towards town when I heard, "Are you ok walking home alone?"

I turned around and said, "I'll be ok, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Ok. Well, I'll see you around, Rose."

"See you around, Dimitri," I said and waved.

He stayed in place while I walked away.

I walked home barefoot. There were still some people walking home. Everyone that saw me gave me odd looks because I was all wet.

I walked into my house trying to be quiet. I turned my back to the hallway while I closed the door. When I turned back around both of my parents were standing side by side with their arms crossed.

"Mother! Father! You almost gave me a heart attack," I said as I put my hand over my heart.

"Where have you been, young lady?" My father asked. "And why are you all wet?"

"I was reading by the pond," I said brushing by then and heading to the kitchen.

"Since when does reading involve getting all wet?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I just- I don't know." I couldn't come up with a rational answer.

"You're acting different. What happened?" My mother added.

"Nothing happened."

"Were you all alone that whole time?" My father asked.

"No, I wasn't. Stop worrying."

"So you were with someone?" My mother asked.

By then they had driven me into the chair.

"Yes, I was with someone, if you must know."

"Was it a boy?" My father asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was a boy," I said.

"So, you were with a boy, getting wet in the pond. Who was he?" Mother asked.

"It was nobody," I said. I didn't think it would go well if it spread that I had jumped in the pond with the Prince of Russia.

I got up and stormed in to the bathroom. I peeled the wet clothing off and looked at it. If I washed it correctly and dried it the proper way it wouldn't be completely ruined. I sighed and got in the tub. I washed my hair thoroughly and scrubbed all the dirty pond water off of my body. I wrapped a towel around my body and another one around my head.

I took the dress and brought it with me to my room. I tried my best to avoid my parents as I snuck to my room.

While I was changing into my night gown it finally hit me that I had jumped in the pond with the Prince of Russia. I was sure that if the King found out he would banish me.

I got into the comfort of my warm bed and closed my eyes. As the activities of the day replayed in my head I smiled. That was the moment I realized I had a small crush on the Prince of Russia.


	3. Hope

I woke up the next morning to a loud crash. I dashed towards the noise in my nightgown. My heart was pounding in fear of what might have happened. Every scenario was running through my mind: a burglar had broken into the house and killed my parents; my mother had slipped and broken a bone; my father had a heart attack. As the terrible thoughts were running through my mind I was running through every room looking for what had caused the noise.

When I finally found what was to blame I let out a heavy sigh. I had ended up in the kitchen and was looking down at Eddie frantically picking up slightly bruised mangoes and quickly but lightly placing them in a wooden crate.

When he heard me approach his head whipped to the side with fear whirling in his eyes.

He let out a deep breath and continued picking up the mangoes. "I thought you were Abe," he said. "He's at the market, taking the new shipment over and he told me to come get some here, but I wasn't expecting them to be so heavy so I accidently dropped them," he explained.

I looked at the table and saw another wooden crate filled with kiwi. I sighed again and kneeled down next to Eddie to help him. I was trying my best to place them lightly so they wouldn't bruise more than they already were.

"They don't look too bad right?" Eddie asked.

"No," I said, "but Father is a master at this so he might notice."

A couple of minutes later when the fruits were safe and in their crates I told Eddie to wait for me to take a shower so I could help him get the crates to the market.

I quickly showered and put on a navy blue dress with white flowers dancing across the waist.

I walked back to the kitchen where Eddie was sitting in a chair waiting for me patiently. When he saw me go into the kitchen he got up and picked up the kiwi crate and left me to take the mango crate.

We walked in silence most of the way there until he decided to break it.

"Thank you," he said, "for helping me with your father. You have saved me from getting fired so many times."

"Well, like I said before if I didn't like you I wouldn't save you so much, but I do like you, you are really one of the only guys I can be myself around, with all the other guys I feel like I have to act all high and mighty like all the other girls in town. Honestly, Eddie, if I could marry you I would."

He laughed and pushed me lightly with his shoulder since his hands were busy carrying the kiwi crate. "That's too bad isn't it Rose?" He asked, "You would marry me, but I'm already engaged to the wonderful Jillian Mastrano."

"Yeah, yeah, I know and Jill is actually one of the girls in town that I like so you guys make a good couple: One of the Only Couples That Rose Hathaway Likes. That can be your name. Catchy isn't it?" I asked laughing.

He shook his head and laughed with me just as Jill appeared next to him.

"Hey, Honey," he said and pecked her on the lips.

She saw me watching and flushed a deep shade of red. That was another thing I liked about Jill she was not like the other girls in town, flaunting that they were getting married. Jill had humility and she didn't parade everything for the world to see.

"Hi, Jill," I said with a smile on my face.

"Hi, Rose," she said quietly.

She and Eddie were talking away about wedding plans and their future and I eventually tuned out. My mind drifted over what had happened at the pond the day before. Dimitri wasn't like anyone made him out to be. They made him seem like he was the Beast in _Beauty and the Beast._ They made him seem like The Big Bad Wolf in _The Three Little Pigs._ They made him seem like he thought that he was superior to the regular villagers, but the day before had proved them wrong. All the Prince wanted was to get to know someone like a normal person and I was so glad that I could offer him the opportunity to be someone's friend. I was also glad that I could get to know and develop an insignificant crush on him.

I smiled at the thought. I did like him a little and he was definitely easy on the eyes, but he was the Prince of Russia and nothing would ever happen between us.

I looked around and saw Vasilisa Dragomir. My face formed an automatic scowl. If I had to say I hated someone it was Lissa; she was the prime example of how not to be, but everyone in town still followed her. She was married to Christian Ozera but that didn't mean that she wasn't sleeping with other man in town. She acted like she was the queen herself, but she was far from it. She was that girl that people pretended to like, but no one did they just hung around her so they wouldn't get socially exiled. She was mean and nasty and every other bad word in the dictionary, and yet everyone still admired her.

I was hoping she didn't notice me as she was walking by, but walking at a faster pace didn't seem to work because all of a sudden I heard, "Rose!" in an infuriatingly high pitched voice.

I rolled my eyes and cursed the world as I turned around. I didn't even bother to plaster on a fake smile for her, I kept my annoyed face on for to see if she would get a hint.

"Yes?" I said.

She looked around and saw that she had attracted many people's attention and smirked.

"Rose, I wanted to ask you," She said loudly making sure everyone heard, "Have you found anyone that wants to marry you yet?"

My anger flared because I heard the insult in that question. She was saying that no one liked me enough to marry me, but I wasn't going to let that get to me.

I saw Eddie and Jill watching us intently as well as Mason that must've come out of the book store to see the spectacle. Christian was much more kind hearted that Lissa and was trying to defuse the situation by trying to pull Lissa away.

"Sadly no, Lissa," I said, "but there are only so many unmarried men in this town and the ones that are unmarried are already screwing you so…" I trailed off.

Her eyes went wide and the crowd that was now bigger than it started gasped.

"Well, you would know because you're screwing even the married ones," she said to me.

I was perfectly calm because I knew it wasn't true. "You and I both know that's a lie, but it's ok because you must be having pregnancy hormones and I have to ask: Is it Christian's?"

Every head turned to her expecting an answer.

"How did you know?" She whispered, shocked.

I hadn't really known it was just a thrown insult, but I guess it hit home. I figured that was the end of it because she didn't throw another insult so I turned around and started walking towards the market.

Lissa and I had been best friends at one point, but then she found out she was pretty and she used that to her advantage. She got all the guys she wanted and I really didn't mind, but then she got jealous because she wasn't the only pretty one in town. One guy had said that I was prettier than her after a one night stand and she took it to heart. After that she hated me forever and she banished me from her little world. I was mad at her for a while, but I realized I didn't want to be part of her twisted world. I didn't need people like her to drag me down.

I walked under the roof under the market followed by Eddie. My father looked up from the crate he was refilling.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

I was about to answer when Eddie said, "Rose told me to wait for her when I was at your house and then on the way here she decided to make a little display for the whole town."

I glared at him for making it all my fault. He was the one that had dropped all the fruits in the first place so I wouldn't have woken up and I wouldn't have come with him and I wouldn't have seen Lissa, and God knows my day would have been a whole lot better if I hadn't seen Lissa.

I stayed quiet despite his comments and put the wooden crate down nest to the almost empty mango basket. I started taking out the old mangoes and started replacing them with the new ones.

"What display?" My father asked.

"Nothing big, I just ran into Lissa," I said shrugging. I continued to put the mangoes in the wicker basket.

He didn't say anything after that and continued working.

When all the shipments were in place I decided to switch to helping my mother. I got there and she was in the front showing an elderly lady a dress that was hanging on the wall. I quietly sat in the chair behind the register and picked at my nails. I had forgotten to take my book in the rush that I was in to help Eddie.

The lady decided to get a dull green dress, one of the dresses that my mother was forced to make for people that buy them, but she really didn't like them.

I rung her up and she thanked me as I out the money in the cash register. She walked out of the store with her new dress in her hands.

I looked up at my mother who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing," she said. She looked away and straightened out more dresses.

I sensed that I was going to get questioned again so I got up and walked out. I didn't tell her where I was going, but I'm sure she assumed something crazy.

When I stated walking around town I wanted to go to the pond, but it was only ten in the morning and I didn't want to seem desperate being there so early. But what if he was there and I wasn't and he left. But what if he was just passing by and saw me there and thought I was clingy. I had a war going on in my head, but I decided I would stroll by casually.

I was headed to the pond when I saw Lissa talking to a guy that I had seen a few times in town. They looked like they were arguing and I figured that that was the father of her unborn child since I was almost positive that Christian wasn't. She saw mw watching them and shot daggers at me with her eyes. I just smiled at her and kept walking.

I was nearing the pond when I stopped. I was acting life a stupid love-struck teenager, but I guess that's what I was. _Except it isn't love, _I thought. I shook my head at my immatureness. This was the Prince of Russia I was crushing on not any regular guy, THE PRINCE OF RUSSIA. I liked someone that I wasn't supposed to like. It was like a planned heart break to like the Prince of Russia. _It could never happen between us,_ I thought. _It's forbidden._

I was going to turn around but the little shred of hope I still had in me pushed me forward. I was a step away from the pond when my heart jumped. I smiled.

There sitting on the grass with a book in his hand was a tall figure with his back facing me.


	4. Confessions

My eyes opened to the eggshell color of the ceiling above my head. I spread my arms out on the bed and sighed. It was empty and big, and in it I felt smaller and lonelier than I had ever felt before. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw as the memories came back to me.

She was drenched from head to toe and her face was the most beautiful face I had ever seen. She was leaning on me and she was looking at me and I couldn't help but think: _what did I do to be able to see such a beautiful women?_

I shot up in bed and ran to the shower. I had decided that I needed to see her right at that moment. After I showered I put on khaki cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt on. I inspected myself in the mirror several times to make sure I looked ok, but then I started to feel like a girl so I just fixed up my room and walked down the hall way to the main stairs.

I didn't like to let the maid do any work in my room because it made me feel lazy. It didn't take too long to clean my room so why let the maid do it when I was perfectly capable of doing it myself.

Halfway down the stairs I got impatient and started taking them two at a time. I could hear my family already in the dining room eating breakfast. I tried to avoid them so I wouldn't get avalanched with questions from last night. I ran past the door, but I still heard the choruses of "Dimitri," repeatedly. I thought of ignoring them, but I couldn't. I sighed in defeat as I walked back into the room.

I stayed in the doorway and asked, "What?" as innocently as possible.

"Where were you going so fast?" my mother asked. She was sitting at the sphere table with my father to the right of her. My sister Sonya was to her left, followed by Karolina, then Viktoria. My little nephew, Paul, must've still been sleeping because he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I was going to town," I said, leaning against the door way impatiently.

"Not without eating breakfast, you're not," Mother said signaling to Martha, our cook. Martha walked through the kitchen door way.

I sighed and tried to think of some type of excuse, but nothing came to mind. My head was too fogged up with thoughts of Rose. I walked to the kitchen table and smiled; one plate of breakfast and I could see her, if she was there, of course.

"Are you… glowing?" I heard my sister Viktoria ask. Every head at the table turned to me.

"No, I'm not glowing," I said.

"I know that look Dimitri, it's the love look," Sonya said.

"You're pregnant Sonya, and you're seeing things," I shot at her.

"No, she's right, it is the love look," injected Karolina, "So who is the lucky girl?"

"I think you are all senile, I'm not in love."

My mother and father were watching me intently as if trying to figure out if I really had this "Love Look" they were talking about.

"I bet that was where he was rushing off to this morning, to see his secret love," Viktoria said dreamily.

"I'm sure he wasn't," my father said in his deep voice. "Dimitri knows very well that if he does meet someone he wouldn't be able to be with them because he is going to marry a princess, no one else."

My jaw tightened while I thought of Rose and me. She was a princess in my eyes; she was a queen in my eyes_. But I'm not in love with her_, I thought.

Everything was quiet and I could feel all the eyes boring into the top of my head while I looked down at my hands. Martha opened the kitchen door and set a plate of eggs, toast, bacon and sausages.

I quickly wolfed down the food and got up I ran to the bathroom washed my hands and fixed my hair. I ran back to my room and took my book. I walked back down the stairs and walked out the door.

I made my way down to our pond. That was what it was to me then it was _our _pond.

I got there fairly quick but she wasn't there. The smile dropped from my face and my shoulders slumped. I sighed and sat on the ground to wait for her.

I looked at my watch and it read: 9:47. I hoped she would be there soon, if she was going at all.

I opened my book on my lap and tried to read the words. With my mind so clouded up with Rose the words were just black blurs on a white page.

My mind was running wild with crazy thoughts. At some point my mind got stuck on the idea of marrying Rose. I felt my face go hot in embarrassment of even thinking that.

I heard a rustle behind me and I jumped up thinking it was one of the villagers. When I saw who it was the world froze. I felt a smile creep up on my face.

She looked beautiful. The sun was in her eyes, her stunning eyes. Her hair was waving in the silent breeze. It was wavy, and long, and remarkable. I wanted to look at her lips but I didn't think I would be able to control myself if I did. She was wearing a navy blue dress with flowers going across the waist.

"Hi," she said when she made her way towards me.

I opened my mouth to say something but the words were stuck in my throat.

I finally got myself together and said, "Hi."

"How was your morning?" She asked.

"Good, how was yours?" I asked.

She walked towards the tree and sat down at the trunk. I sat down next to her, with the tree blocking the sun light from our eyes.

"It was good for the most part," she said pulling at the grass.

"That's good," I said.

Everything was quiet for a while. She was looking out into the distance while I was admiring her flawless face.

She looked back at me suddenly and said, "We can't jump in the pond today, I got interrogated for it yesterday." She smiled.

"Well, I wasn't really planning on jumping in today. It's really a one-time thing. You have fun with it, but you most likely won't do it again." I laughed.

She laughed with me. After that we talked about everything. Her ex-friend Lissa, Adrian, Eddie Mason, her father, her mother, her dreams for the future, her pet peeves, her favorite types of dresses, and just everything. By twelve o'clock I knew everything about Rosemarie Hathaway. And I liked her even more than when I got there.

She asked me about myself and I told her my whole life story. I told her about, my sisters and my parents. We shared funny stories, and embarrassing stories.

We somehow ended up laying on the grass thinking.

"Rose," I said, "What if you got told you weren't allowed to do something, but you wanted to do it really, really bad? Would you do it?"

She thought about it for a couple of minutes then said, "Yeah, but I would try my best to keep it covered, just so I don't get in trouble." She paused. "Is there something you want to do, but aren't aloud to?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Do it then, just try not to get caught."

That gave me the courage that I needed. I got up and took her hand. I pulled her up to her feet.

I looked at her and said, "Rose, I like you. I like you more than I should really. I have only known you for two days, but rose I really like you." Her face gave nothing away so I continued. "I'm supposed to marry a princess, but Rose, I can't help but like you."

"I like you, too," she whispered.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. Her arms wrapped around my torso as my nose was buried in her hair. We stayed like that for a minute or two when we pulled away.

My hands found her with my eyes still glued to hers. I leaned in unsure of what was going to happen. Then, her face was closer to mine and her eyes were drifting close. I closed my eyes as I felt her lips on mine.

It felt easy and natural, as natural as anything could feel with my heart wanting to jump out of my chest.

Her lips moved against mine, as our hands unlaced. Her hands went up and knotted themselves in my hair as my hands found her face. We pulled back for breath, but I pulled her face back towards mine. After I had one taste I didn't think that I could live without it any more.

We pulled away again this time staying away. We were staring intently into each other's eyes.

"I'm willing to disobey my parents to be with you," I said.

"But I don't want you to get in trouble, so this has to stay a secret."

I pecked her on the lips and hugged her.

We pulled away and she said, "My parents are probably wondering where I am, so I should go, but I'll be here tomorrow at ten."

She gave me another feverish kiss then walked toward Town.


	5. Two Choices

That night, lying in my bed, all I could think about was that kiss. It was my first real kiss; sure I had kissed a couple kisses when I was thirteen, but that was never real. I had kissed Mason many times, we had gone out; he still had a crush on me.

The kiss I had shared with Dimitri was different. It was as if I needed it, somehow. My heart yearned for his lips, and when they did touch my blood boiled. My skin was on fire, his aftershave was filling my nostrils, I could taste the sweetness on his lips, I saw stars dancing behind my eyelid, and I could hear both our heavy and I loved it.

I liked everything about him, his personality, his humility, even his humor. He was beautiful, probably the most beautiful guy I had ever seen.

My mind was full of Dimitri. Every thought was based on him and I couldn't get him out of my head.

I finally found sleep at about midnight listening to the coyotes howl at the moon.

I woke up with a splitting headache. I stumbled to the bathroom mirror to find some pain killers. I popped two in my mouth and cupped my hands under the running sink water and brought it up to my mouth and swallowed.

I walked back to my room and pulled on my silk robe. I could already smell the wonderfulness of the breakfast being prepared in the kitchen.

I made my way towards the smell. As I was passing the living room I saw little Ivan snuggled in a blanket on the couch. He was laughing at some kids' cartoon he was watching.

When I got to the kitchen I saw who was cooking. I smiled and walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his midsection. I pressed my lips to his bare shoulder.

He turned around, and smiled, his face lit up. He put his hand behind my thigh and brought it up around his waist. I hopped up and wrapped my other leg around his waist. I was consumed by the kiss he gave me. It never got old every single time we kissed it was the same. Just like the first time at the pond.

"Mommy," I heard my three year old son whine behind me.

I immediately jumped down and looked at Ivan, "Yes, Sweetie?"

"What are you and Daddy doing?" He asked innocently.

"Well, Son," Dimitri interjected, already back to cooking, "I was showing your mother how very much I love her."

"But Daddy didn't you say that thing on her hand was showing that you loved her?" He asked confused. He pointed to the big diamond ring on my fourth finger on my left hand.

I laughed and scooped him up into my arms. "Well, aren't you curious this morning?" I said, lightly tickling him. "There are many different ways to show someone you love them. Like you, Honey, you are a result of our love. But no more question, now you have to take a bath."

As we were walking toward the bathroom with my beautiful baby boy in my arms the scene around me morphed. Ivan disappeared from my grasp and the walls turned from a nice Chick Yellow walls into Dark Grey walls. Suddenly my silk robe turned into a black dress. I was walking towards what seemed to be the dining room.

Adrian was sitting at the table eating what seemed to be mashed potatoes and fried chicken.

"I had to order take out," he said coldly.

My mouth moved as if it had a mind of its own. "That's nice."

"Aren't you going to ask why?" He said giving me an icy glare.

"No," I said emotionlessly.

"Old Rose would have asked," he said quietly.

My head snapped up, "Well, old Rose isn't here anymore."

"And I don't know why she isn't here anymore," he stated.

"It's because of you, you pestered and pestered so much that I had to marry your sorry ass," I screamed at him. "Maybe if you had just let me be and not said anything to my father then, I wouldn't have had to marry you."

"Oh so, now you're blaming me?" He asked. "If you hadn't gone behind his back and had a secret lover then, he wouldn't have forced you to marry anyone."

"I was in love with Dimitri, I was happy with him," tears started pricking at my eyes. "Even though the guilt was killing me inside I was in love and I was happy."

I walked out of the dining room and out into the street. I ran to the pond and threw myself at the body standing there.

I hugged him and sobbed into his chest. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I want to kiss you so bad," he said, "But we are both married, unhappily, but married and that would be adultery."

"I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you, too, Roza."

I woke up my heart racing and my blood surging. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

It was like a bittersweet dream. It started off as a great morning with Dimitri then turned into a terrible night with Adrian.

It was like it was showing me my future. If I chose Dimitri then I would be happy and I would have a very happy life married to Dimitri with his child. The memory of little Ivan was like a little Dimitri. He looked exactly like Dimitri and that made me smile.

The Adrian dream was much, much worse. I was miserable, I was obviously not happy with him.

Something must've caused each one. There must've been a trigger to both of them. It was possible for both of them to happen, but how did I know how not to let the Adrian dream happen. I had to find a way to get my life to the Dimitri dream, but how?

**Ok so here's the deal. Tell me what you want. Do you want her to end up with Adrian or Dimitri, send in your thoughts through reviews.**


	6. Caught!

**Sorry, I was on the DL for a while. I hope you can all forgive me. Thank you for all the reviews and don't forget to read my other stories too.**

"…ose?"

"Rose," the voice said.

"Rose, wake up," it said.

"Rose, wake up. Wake up, Rose," the voice continued. I was so deep into sleep that I just didn't want to get up. I could hear the voice and I knew it was my mother's, but I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, gut up, this instant!" she yelled.

Finally I got up the strength to open my eyes and sit up. I looked at my mother expectantly.

"Someone is here to see you," she said.

I felt my eyes open wider as I paid more attention to her.

"Who is it?" I asked jumping out of bed and up to my mirror. I looked at my hair and tried flattening it. When my endless attempts to tame it failed I took a ponytail holder and put my hair in a messy yet presentable bun. I looked over my nightgown and straitened it a little. I examined myself in the mirror once more and stamped myself as 'fine, for someone who just rolled out of bed'.

"It's Vasilisa," she said looking at me oddly.

I looked at her disappointedly and let my shoulders sag. I threw myself back on the bed and threw the cover over my head. She pulled the blanket out of my grip and over my head.

"Who were you expecting?" She questioned. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot against the stone floor.

"No one," I said crossing my arms and sitting up.

"Then why were you getting all pretty?" She interrogated further.

"Is this what you call pretty?" I asked simply.

"No, but you were trying to look decent. Did you think it was that boy you were with the other day?" She probed.

"Stop asking so many questions, please. I just woke up." I sighed. "Send Lissa in; let's see what she wants now."

My Mother walked out of my room, but not before she gave me a disapproving look.

I took my blanket and put it around my legs.

I was getting comfy just as Lissa walked in. She was wearing a blue and green dress that flowed around her legs. She had a green purse hanging from her shoulders that casted a strange shadow on her black heels.

"Hi," she said hesitantly.

"What do you want?" I know it was rude, but with everything she put me through I just couldn't stand her.

"I need your help," she said wringing her fingers.

"You need my help?" I asked smiling. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you went psycho, maybe you shouldn't have been such a bitch to me because of what one guy thought. Then again, whores and sluts are all the same; they need every single guy to have their minds on only them." I got up and stood in front of her. "If you were even half as much a friend as I was to you, maybe I would have helped you, but you weren't so…sorry."

"I'm not pregnant, it's a lie. And I'm not a whore or a slut. I really need your help Rose," she said desperately.

"What do you mean you're not pregnant?" I asked. "That's what everyone is saying and when I said it myself to your face you didn't deny it."

"It's Jessie; he's spreading these nasty rumors." She sat on my bed without my permission. "Before I married Christian, I was a bit loose and I went out with a lot of guys. One of them was Jessie." She looked up at me. "I went out with him for a while, you remember. Well, I broke up with him because I wanted to marry Christian, and he was mad. So, long story short he has been spreading all these revolting rumors and I can't say anything." She had tears rolling down her face. No matter how bad I wanted to feel, I couldn't feel any sympathy towards her. I used to be popular and I used to be the one all the girls wanted to be and the one all the guys wanted to date, but Lissa ruined that. I became the outcast so in the end I just decided to leave that life behind.

"Why can't you tell anyone?" I asked, curious.

"I'm still under twenty one and I may or may not have had a drink or two." She looked out through the window and sighed. "You know King Apostle gets really mad when you don't follow his rules. I don't want to go to jail, or even worse executed." She pulled her knees up to her chin and sniffed. She was shaking and the tears were streaming down her neck.

"He is not that terrible, I'm sure he can forgive you if he finds out." I couldn't imagine that Dimitri was raised by someone so cruel, it just wasn't possible. Dimitri was so kind and gentle and loving, he was malicious, or cruel, or evil in anyway.

"You remember Mary?" She asked.

I nodded. Mary Gridlock died a few years back, but no one really knew how. She was an underage drinker so everyone just assumed that she ran away and got murdered and who was I to question that.

"She didn't run away and get murdered… King Apostle found out that she drank and he executed her." She started sobbing uncontrollably loud. "C-Christian knows that I don't do any of those vile things, but he doesn't want me to get in trouble so he stays quiet."

"Okay, I get it," I said, "just let me think about this and I'll get back at you ok." She got up and walked towards the door. "Wait," I said. "You never told me what you needed my actual help with."

She took a tissue out of her purse and wiped her eyes and nose. "Well," she sniffled, "when we were friends you always used to know what to do, I so thought maybe you could help…somehow."

I rolled my eyes and she walked out.

I threw myself back on my bed. I couldn't believe she was asking for help from me.

_Why should I help her?_ I asked myself.

_Because she needs it_, my inner saint replied.

I sighed and looked to the side. I looked at the moving second hand of my clock.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock.

I didn't actually register the time for a while but when I did I gasped and jumped out of bed. I lunged for my towel and ran for the bathroom.

I flew past my mother in the living room and dived into the bathroom. I quickly undressed and hopped in the shower.

"Rose?" I heard my mother from outside the door. "What's the rush?"

"I'm going out to get a book, I, um, I told Mason I would be there at ten." I couldn't believe I could make up a lie so fast, but I guess that is what happens when you are sneaking around.

"It's nine forty-five, you better hurry," she said and walked off.

I hurriedly finished showering and ran out of the bathroom. My mother was nowhere in sight so I assumed that she had gone to work.

I looked through my closet, looking for a simple dress that didn't show off too much, but said 'I'm sweet and pretty'. I found one that was absolutely perfect. It was entirely black, it was made of ardass; a fine, light silk. It had a blue ribbon going around the waist that was made of pure silk.

I put it on and decided that that was the dress I would wear. It went down about an inch below my knees.

I looked in the mirror and brushed out my hair. I speedily made two braids in the front and tied it into a messy bun. On the side of the bun I placed a blue flower pin. I went back to my closet and pulled out my blue flats. I was already running out of the house before I could even put my shoes on. I hopped on one leg while I put my shoe on the other. As soon as I got both of my shoes on I started walking towards the pond then thought better of it. I knew I was late to see Dimitri, but what if my mother or father decided to go to the book store and ask Mason if I was there.

I went to the book store and as soon as I opened the door I hear a loud chorus of, "ROSE!"

I looked around and saw all of my friends, and Adrian.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked confused.

"This is an intervention," Mason stated.

"Sort of," Eddie added.

"We haven't hung out in such a long time. We don't even know why," Jill said.

"It's because you haven't really been around," Mia supposed, "and it's not our business where you have been."

"We want to spend more time with you, it's been forever since we really hung out," Adrian added.

"I know," I said, "it really has." I looked at the clock hanging on the wall; 10:20. "Maybe we can plan it, but right now I should really get going." I walked out before anyone could say anything.

I got to the pond as fast as I possibly could without raising any suspicions.

When I walked onto the sand I saw a strong set of wide shoulders going in the direction of the castle.

"Dimitri, wait," I gasped out.

He turned around and walked back towards me.

"I thought you wouldn't come," he said smiling.

"I'm sorry I'm late; my friends decided to have a mini intervention for me."

He raise hi eyebrow and I shook my head saying, "Don't ask."

He smiled and looked at my lips. His gaze lingered there for a while. He looked back at my eyes questioningly. I nodded and he kissed me. It was just as good as the first one; I could still see stars behind my eyes lids.

The kiss got deeper and deeper and we couldn't get enough of each other. Our hips were touching in every place possible. My hands were roaming his shoulder length hair. His hands were familiarizing themselves with my face, my hair, my arms, my back; just about anything he could get his hands on.

I was so deep into the kiss and at that moment my life couldn't be better. Even with all the lying that I had to do, with all the sneaking around, my life was perfect. It couldn't get any better.

That was until someone cleared their throat to my right.

I pulled away from Dimitri and looked at the person. I immediately gasped and I felt my eyes widen.

**A cliff-hanger I know, but to lighten up the mood, I have a proposal. To the first person that can figure out who the on-looker is I will give an exclusive sneak peak of the next chapter, but you have to be a member so I can PM you to get your E-mail. And for those who are not members if you guess it you could leave me your E-mail in the review, but I don't know if it's that great of an idea because anyone can see that review. So if you are a member and you win I will PM you and if you are a non-member and still want to give it a shot please leave your E-mail in the review just in case you win. And remember the first person to guess it right gets the prize, only one person.**


	7. Letting Another Person In On The Secret

"Adrian?" I asked, " What are you doing here?"

He wasn't even looking at me. He was staring darkly at Dimitri.

"Who is this?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm her soon-to-be husband," Adrian said.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"No he's lying, we are not getting married." I looked at Dimitri trying to explain myself desperately. "He is just some obsessed, sick person who thinks that I'm going to marry him. But I'm not," I said directly to Adrian.

"Who is this?" Dimitri asked.

"No, the better question is, 'Who are you?'." Adrian said.

"You really don't know who I am?" He asked shocked.

"No," Adrian replied, "I know exactly who you are, but who are you to kiss her?"

"I can kiss whoever I want. Did you forget I am the Prince of Russia?" Dimitri asked.

Adrian advance on Dimitri and poked his chest roughly saying, "I don't care who you are you don't get to kiss Rose."

Adrian and Dimitri were chest to chest. Dimitri was towering over Adrian, but he still wasn't backing down.

Dimitri shoved Adrian and said, "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

After that everything was just more shoving and shoving until it got really violent. I wanted to stop it, but I was afraid to get hurt. Every time I tried to interject they just gave another shove. It wasn't too important to stop them because they weren't actually hurting each other. Then, Adrian threw a punch.

Dimitri's head flew back as he held his jaw. He pulled his hand away looking at it. When I saw his hand I gasped. I couldn't move. There was blood on his hand. His nostrils flared and his face got red. He bounded towards Adrian and they both fell to the floor. They were rolling around for a while on the wet sand. One minute Dimitri is on top, the other Adrian is on top. After their little struggle on the ground Dimitri was on top throwing punch after punch at Adrian's face.

I could see the blood on Adrian's face so it was definitely time for me to step in. I got behind Dimitri and pulled his arm. It wouldn't budge. I pulled harder to no avail. When he pulled back to take another swing he hit me in the stomach. I toppled backwards and landing roughly. I could feel the skin on the back of my arm peeling off of my body and something hard digging in. And it burned like Hell.

"Oh my gosh, Rose I'm so sorry." Dimitri flew to my side leaving Adrian behind, forgotten. He picked me up off of the sand. He picked picked me up bridal style and carried me off to the grass. He set me down at the trunk of the single tree sitting in the middle of the little grassy patch.

"Rose?" He asked. "Are you okay?" He lifted my arm to inspect it and I winced in pain.

When Dimitri saw the wound he had a sharp intake of breath.

"How bad is it?" I asked. I couldn't bring myself to look at it.

"It looks really deep; you landed on a rock and it's still dug in there, and all around it is a lot of sand. There is a lot of blood everywhere." He looked into my eyes with calm fear. He seemed scared for me, but calm about the overall situation. "My best friend Ivan, he's in school to be a doctor, I'm sure he can help you. He lives close to me so I can go get him at his house. Will you be okay until I get back?" He asked. I nodded and sniffled from the pain. Before he left he took his t-shirt off and wrapped it around his bloody arm, I felt something dig in deeper and start to sting, then he started running shirtless in the direction the his palace.

"How did you mange to do that?" Adrian asked from my right.

"I fell onto the sand and got cut," I said.

"You got all that from falling onto sand?" He interrogated further wiping the blood off of his face with his t-shirt. His eye was already starting to blacken and his lips were bleeding and swollen.

"Yes, I did, and it's all your fault!" I yelled at him. I was breathing heavily from all the pain I was in. I held my arm that was wrapped in the bloody t-shirt closer to my chest.

"My fault?" He asked seemingly surprised. "How is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't come and ruined the perfect moment none of this would be happening to me. I would probably have been having some insightful conversation with Dimitri, but no, you had to ruin it." I looked away from him and looked at the still pond.

He slumped next to me. "Is he the reason you don't want to marry me?" He asked softly.

"No, Adrian, he isn't the reason. I met him after I already said no to you. I don't want to marry you because I don;t think you are the guy for me." I looked back to Adrian.

"Is he the guy for you?" He questioned.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking. Was he the guy for me? He fit everything that I wanted in a guy. He could make me laugh, he could make me smile with the simplest gesture, when we kissed sparks flew. He was the guy that I wanted.

"Yes, he is." I could feel the tears streaming hotly down my cheeks.

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Adrian, I love you as a brother; as a friend, not as anything else. I don't see Dimitri as a bother or a friend. I see Dimitri as a Lover; a best friend, not just a friend like I see you." I shook my head apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Can I ask you one last question?"

I nodded.

"Do you love him?"

Did I love him. I didn't know if I did or not. I had just met the guy for goodness' sake. How was I supposed to know if I loved him or not yet. But maybe just maybe I did.

I looked at Adian and opened my mouth to give him and answer.

Thankfully at that moment I heard two sets of footsteps running in my direction. I looked up and saw Dimitri and what I guessed was his friend coming towards me and Adrian.

"Rose," Dimitri said kneeling beside me along with his friend.

"Hi," his friend said. "I'm Ivan Zeklos, I'm a doctor-in-training so it is very important that you let me doo my job, ok?" He asked.

I nodded my head and he smiled satisfied. Dimitri took hold of my right hand as Ivan lifted my left arm slowly.

"Ok, well I'm not needed here, so I'm going home," Adrian announced and walked away. No one paid an ounce of attention to him.

Ivan unwrapped the blood soaked t-shirt and pulled it off.

He shook his head. "You shouldn't have put this on her arm. The rock just got deeper into her derma." Neither Dimitri and I knew what he was saying so we both stayed silent.

"We have a problem." I van looked at Dimitri.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked.

"We need to take the rock off, and in order to do thst I need a sanatary place to do so, and this place," he waved his hand around signalling our surrounding, "is not exactly sanatary. If we do it here it will get infected."

"We can take her to the hospital right? That would work," Dimitri said.

"No," I said. "It'll be gossip by tonight and your father will find out and you will get in trouble. We can't go to the hospital. How 'bout my house," I offered.

Dimitri shook his head. "If me getting in trouble is what you're worried about then going into town will be too risky. The only place we have lfeft is my house. We are going to have to sneak you in." Ivan looked at Dimitri and nodded.

Ivan looked back at me. "We are going to have to sneak you into the castile."


	8. Fix Her Up

**I want to thank you guys so so so much for reviewing. I know I haven't updated With Him, but I will get to it. The only thing is thought that I love this story ten times more than With Him, but I will... eventually. And you guys might be like, "Wow she fell and she got a rock in her arm." But this happened to my sister, but it was in her forehead so... With out further ado here is Chapter eight of Forbidden.**

I helped Rose get up and put her good arm around my shoulders while wrapping my arms around her waist.

"How are we supposed to do this?" She asked. "What if we get caught?"

I stopped and looked deep into her eyes. "Rose, at this point I really don't care all I want is for you to be okay again. We need to get you to a place where Ivan can treat you properly. If we get caught, then we got caught and that's it." She looked at me through watery eyes and nodded.

I could tell she was in pain the whole way over because she was extremely tense the whole time.

When we finally got to the castle Ivan went ahead and opened the door to check if there was anyone there.

He looked back at us and nodded. Rose and I walked up the steps and through the door. We tried to be as quiet as possible as we heard Sonya and my mother talking about Sonya's husband in the foyer.

"Mother, he's the Prince of France, do you want him to fly over here everyday, just to see me and then fly back to do his duty, and then come back to see me again?" She asked. By that time we were already halfway up the first flight.

"He could at least put some effort into seeing you more often," Mother said still being stubborn.

I ignored their bickering as usual and continued to help Rose up the steps. When we were up the first flight I heard the main door open once again and whispered to Ivan. "Take her up to my room and wait there, I'm going to go stall whoever is at the door."

I walked back down the stairs hesitantly. As I rounded the corner I saw Viktoria trying to close the door sneakily. She was tip toeing towards the back hallway to the living room.

"Viktoria?" I asked, confused.

She tensed and turned around slowly. She saw it was me and scrunched up her face. She looked as if she knew that she had been caught, but I had no idea what it was that she was doing.

"Dimitri, hey!" she said in fake excitement.

"Where were you?" I asked her slowly walking towards her.

"Just...out." She said.

I was going to keep questioning her, but then I remembered that Rose was up in my room, in pain. I nodded my head and bounded up the stairs leaving her confused, but relieved.

I quickly got to my room and opened the door. I saw rose laying on my bed with three pillows behind her head and a folded towel under her arm. I closed the door behind me and sat next to her removing the sweaty hair from her forehead. Ivan walked out of the bathroom and into the room with gloved hands carrying a First Aid kit.

"Good you're here. Let's get this going." Ivan walked to her injured arm. He told her to lie on her stomach so he could have easy access to the back of her arm. I held her hand as she turned her head away from her arm to look at me.

"When I pull the rock out," Ivan said, "it won't hurt too much, but I think it will need stitches and I don't have anything to numb it so that will hurt a lot." Her grip got tighter on my hand as Ivan pulled out the rock with a pair of tweezers. He set it on a napkin that was set on my bedside table.

For the next half hour I watched Rose cry, and try not to scream. When Ivan was done he gave her a pill that put her to sleep. He took all of his medical clothing off as I watched her sleep. Her face was scrunched up in pain, I was sure. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Dimitri," Ivan said from behind me.

I looked back at him and raised my left eyebrow.

"Can I talk you you? Outside, so we don't wake her." I followed him to my balcony where you could see the sun bright in the sky getting ready to start it's decent since it was two in the afternoon.

"Dimitri, you are my best friend, I tell you everything, about school, my family, girls..." he trailed off. "What I'm trying to say is, 'Who is Rose and why is she so important to you?'." I looked out into the town. I could see almost everything since my room was so high up. I could just make out the pond.

I looked up at Ivan who was looking at me expectantly. I sighed and I told him everything. I told him how we met, and all of my feelings towards her. The whole time I knew there was a smile on my face because even thinking about her make me happy.

When I was done telling him he was looking up at the sky in thought. "I know you haven't known her that long," he looked at me, "but from what I just heard I think you are in love."

I looked at him, shocked.

"You might not realize it," he said, "but I do, and I hope someday you can stand up for what you love." I knew what he meant. He wanted me to stand up to my father.

I looked at Rose from the balcony. She looked peaceful, beautiful, and she didn't have that look of pain on her face anymore. I looked back to Ivan.

"For her," I said, "I would do anything."

He nodded and smiled and patted my back. We stayed out there for a while talking, just catching up until it was time for him to go.

We walked into the room and before he left he put some kind of disinfectant on Rose's wound then wrapped it in gauze.

"When she wakes up, which should be soon, tell her that when she showers she needs to avoid contact with soap at any cost, and that she needs to put some of this on it everyday." He thrust a bottle of clear liquid at me. I took it and put it on the bedside table. "Tell her not to put any force on it, That means no lifting heavy things, she can't sleep on her arm, and for no reason at all should she be near the pond for a while, it can get infected really bad with all the horrible germs around there. So, I'm sorry for you, but you two are going to have to find some other way of seeing each other. In about a week I will need to check up on her. I think that's all, but if I think of anything else- oh, yeah," He pulled a tube of ointment out of his kit. "She needs to put this on everyday, and she needs to keep it on."

I took the tube and put it next to the other bottle on my bedside table and thanked Ivan before he left. I told him I owed him one, and he said that I would be hearing from him soon.

I looked back at Rose and smiled. I sat next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. I lay down next to her and put my arm around her careful not to hurt her. She unconsciously snuggled into me. I looked at the time and saw it was only three in the afternoon. I was sure that I wasn't going to sleep too long, so I turned of the lights and close my eyes.


	9. Rush

**Hi, guys! I'm back! It's so exciting, isn't it? I know you guys really hate me right now, but I had so many things going on this summer that I couldn't get to writing. First I went on vacation, came back to HUGE family problems, and just decided to relax while I could before school started. But the good news is that I'm back, school is starting soon, and I will be writing a lot more with school here because I'll see this as sort of homework. I'm glad I'm back I hope you are glad too!**

** Here is Chapter 9 of Forbidden!**

I opened my eyes to light pouring in the window. I winced at the light and groaned. The arm around my waist loosened enough for me to sit up.

I looked at the person next to me, and smiled.

Dimitri's face looked marvelous with the sun shining on it. The light shone on his eyelashes showing the true rich brown color to them. The luminosity lit some of his face, but plunged the rest into dark realms of mystery, and anonymity.

His eyes starting twitching and his breathing sped up. His eyes slowly opened, and lazily trailed up to me.

"Good morning," He said breathily.

"Well, good morning to you too." I smiled at him.

"I could get used to this, you know," he said pulling me down to him, careful about not hurting my arm. "Waking up to you," he kissed my shoulder, "seeing your beautiful face every morning," he went up to my neck, and lightly bit it, "showering you with kisses." His lips finally landed on mine and he somehow managed to consume me in that one kiss, and I loved it.

Then, it all dawned on me.

I jumped away from Dimitri, and successfully got caught in the sheets. I tumbled and fell head first into the floor, with my arm bad smacking into it right after.

I bit my lip, tasting blood, in my struggle not to scream. I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes as both my head and my arm throbbed.

Dimitri pulled me up by my good arm and hugged me tight placing me back on his bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head 'no'.

"I'm dead, Dimitri. I'm so dead," I muttered into his chest.

"No you're not. Roza, you are not dead," he said pulling my face up to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are probably going crazy looking for me right now, and they are going to kill me when I get home."

This suddenly dawned on him as true and he pulled me up off the bed, and put a jacket over my shoulders. We quickly, but very quietly ran out the door and down the stairs. Once we were out of the castle we ran all the way to the lake, and stopped to breath. Dimitri cursed under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"I forgot the alcohol, and the crème, and you aren't supposed to be near the pond, and I'm just such a screw up." He ran his hand through his luscious brown hair furiously.

"Hey," I said hugging him with my good arm. "You are not a screw up, and you are doing the best you can in this tight situation. Without you my arm would probably be rotting right now," I told him.

"Yeah, but without me you wouldn't have gotten hurt either."

"I would rather get hurt a million times than be without you." With that I gave him a quick kiss. "Where are we going to meet later? If my parent even let me out."

"I have no clue, where do you think we should meet?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Your mother's dress shop," he said, "I can go and buy a dress for Vika, I'll be there at two. Now hurry home, I want you alive and well."

I nodded and walked towards town.

**I know this is really short, but the next chapter is going to be long and action packed, so please don't be mad and review!**


	10. Secrets

** I know people had been wondering, why does it sound like the setting is in the 19th century and the 21st century at the same time, for some reason I thought it made sense, but from your point of view it must be different. I hope this chapter makes it clearer, and sorry for the confusion.**

"I don't get it, I just don't get it," my father bellowed. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe if you listened to the whole story you would understand?" I stood there with both of my arms strait against myself. I had snuck in my window and put on a long sleeved sweater on over my dress. I hated wearing dresses, but I had to because if I didn't I would be rebelling.

Our stupid little country decided that while the rest of the world progressed, and changed we would just stay behind and act like we were still in the freaking 1800's. We had to wear dresses, and we had to get married at a young age, with arranged marriage might I add. We adapted some important stuff that the king liked. Pharmaceutical drugs were a necessity of course, and then the drinking age had been put in place, and our country was just so corrupt it was impossible to be happy.

I walked out of my room, knowing what was already waiting for me.

"Rosemarie Mazur! What in the world has gotten into you?" My father asked.

They were in the kitchen waiting for me. My mother was sitting in one of the kitchen chair with black bags under her eyes, and reddened eyes. She looked horribly distressed. I looked up to my dad who was standing behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

"You are lucky Adrian told you were safe because if he hadn't there would be a search party looking for you right now," he said.

"What did that big-mouthed idiot tell you?" I asked.

"He didn't say anything he just said that he couldn't tell me where you were, but that you were safe. Rose, where were you?"

"I was somewhere, I'm seventeen years old, and I can have some privacy can't I?" I asked looking for some milk to drink.

"Yes, you can Rose," My mother got up from the chair, her voice cracking, "but you have no idea how worried I was, what if my little girl got hurt? We love you Rose the least you could have done was tell us that you weren't going to come home." She stepped closer to me as I was frantically looking for anything to eat or drink, but finding nothing good. "Was it him?"

"What?" I asked shaking my head questioningly.

"Were you with that guy?" She asked desperately.

She clutched my bad arm and I winced in pain. I groaned in pain shook her hand off of my arm. I turned away from them and scrunched up my face tightly trying not to yell out in pain. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes and tried to blink them away. It felt like it was burning, and freezing at the same time. When I finally blinked my tears away I turned around.

My parent's were looking at me expectantly.

"I'm seventeen, I don't have to tell you were I was or who I was with, it's my business not yours." I turned around ready to head to my room when my father said, "Rosemarie!"

I turned around and looked at him. "What is wrong with you? Do not ever speak to me like that. Since you don't want to tell me here you were, you are grounded." I rolled my eyes again. "And I don't mean you are staying home, no I mean you are coming to the market with me."

I opened my eyes wide and said, "You cannot be serious."

"I am."

I looked at Mom for support and she sighed.

"Maybe she can come to the shop with me instead, and maybe I can talk it out of her." She took his hand in hers and I saw the strongest man I know turn to putty.

His face softened and his eyes lost their demanding gloss.

He looked down at her, and asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

I turned around and walked into the bathroom.

I showered quickly, careful of my wound and dressed hurriedly.

I walked into the kitchen and my father was already gone. I looked at my mother and she was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to get over it. I don't think you get it though; you don't have to tell me what you did or where you were, but never talk to your dad with that attitude ever. I only had him calm down because it was the first, and I hope the last time you have ever done that."

I walked out of the house and headed to the shop with her following me.

I got to the door of the pink shop that said _Janine's Dresses _on top, and waited for her to unlock the door.

I walked in and looked at the clock immediately, it read 12:48. I had about and hour and some to kill with my mother great.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I'm angry, that you guys don't trust, but I shouldn't have been so disrespectful to Father."

My mother walked up to me, and put her arm around me. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm just really, really stressed about the whole not engaged thing," I lied.

"Rose, we love you, and it is ok that you aren't married, or engaged, we just want you to be happy. So I am taking you off of your punishment." I looked at her, and smiled. "Go out, find your friends, hang out with them for a while, but don't get caught by your father."

I thanked her and bolted for the door, making a mental note to be back by two to see Dimitri.

I walked directly to the bookstore knowing that the whole gang would be there.

When I walked in I saw them all huddled together at one of the many tables. No one was at the checkout desk so I figured Mason was back there too.

"I don't think so, but maybe." I heard Mia say as I approached them.

No one noticed me.

"Yeah right Mia, it's really cute, but I think it'll survive." Eddie put his arm around Jill.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked as I got closer. They all looked up at me suddenly, scooted to the side so I could see the object on the table.

I gasped as I looked at the whimpering puppy on the table. It was the most adorable little thing I had ever seen in my entire life. It was all black, with sleek hair.

"Oh my goodness, what's wrong with it?" I asked. It was shivering and whimpering in obvious pain.

"I don't know," said Eddie, "I was on an errand from your father when I decided to pop in here, it was outside of the door, and I almost stepped on it. I picked it up, and brought it in here, but we are too scared to touch it."

"You guys are such wimps," I stepped closer to the itty bitty little thing, and pet it.

It seemed to calm to my touch, so I picked it up.

I started examining it. I looked all around it, until something sparkled in his foot. I looked closer, and realized it was glass.

"Does anyone have tweezers?" I asked.

Mia quickly ruffled through her purse and handed me a pair of tweezers.

I told Mason to hold the dog as I pulled the tiny shard of glass out.

I puppy started calming down. I put him back on the table, and he got up on all fours. He walked across the table limping on his right hind leg.

It stuck its cute little tongue out, and started wagging his adorable little tail.

"Awww," all the girls said in unison.

"Well, I better head back before Abe kills me," Eddie gave a Jill a kiss, and walked out waving goodbye to everyone else.

"I better get back to the front desk in case someone wants to buy something," Mason said.

"What are we going to do it?" Jill asked.

"Someone should keep it," Mia replied.

"Rose should keep it because she was the one that got the glass out of its foot." Jill picked the puppy up and passed it to me.

I took him, and cradled him in my arms.

I looked at the clock above the front desk. 1:26

"I have to go guys, I'll see you later." I walked out with the puppy still in my arms. I couldn't wait to show Dimitri.

I got to the dress shop, and saw my mother tending to a customer. She saw me with the dog, furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

As soon as the customer left she asked, "What is that?"

I smiled and pet it between its ears, "It's the new addition to the family."

I put it on the floor and it limped its way to my mother. It rubbed up against her foot, and she laughed.

"Ok, we can keep it."

"What are we going to name him?"

"It's not a boy," she said simply.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not, it has nipples."

I took him, and sat in a chair. I examined her, and realized she was right.

"Ok, so what do we name _her _then?"

"How about Basil?" I considered it then nodded, Basil it is.

Then, I waited, and waited, and waited, but he never came. I couldn't stop thinking about why he hadn't come. It was eating at the back of my mind, and I was worried sick.

_He's fine, _my inner voice told me, _something must've come up._

"Rose," my mother said, taking my mind off of Dimitri, "can you take out the trash?"

I got up, and handed her Basil taking the trash out of her hand.

I circled around the building, and went to the alleyway in the back.

As I approached I heard some high pitched giggling. "Stop," another giggle.

I stopped just around the corner, and listened.

"If we get caught I will get in so much trouble, Nikolai," the girl whispered.

"We won't get caught, I promise," a male voice said.

"I love you, Nikolai, so much, and I just wish we could be together."

"I love you, too Viktoria, I hate keeping us a secret, but I will if it's the only way I can e with you." Nikolai said.

I decided now would be a good time to throw the trash out, and put a face to hose voices. I rounded the corner and saw the two lovebirds kissing.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry to interrupt, but I have to get back there." I pointed to the dumpster behind them.

They both whipped their heads in my direction, and Viktoria's eyes grew wide. I walked passed them and threw the bag in the dumpster. I walked back to the beginning of the alleyway, and turned around.

"Don't worry," I said, "I won't tell anyone."

I left, but couldn't stop thinking about how the girl- Viktoria- seemed familiar.

Before I walked into the shop I saw a boy walking into the shop next door. I walked into the shop, and saw that my mother was making a kissy face at Basil, and laughed.

"Oh, good, you're here." She handed me a paper.

_All villagers meet at the town square a 4:00, _it read_, for a message from King Apostle._

The first thing that ran through my mind was Dimitri; I thought something was wrong with him.

I looked at the clock; 3:52.

"Let's go then, it's almost four."

We grabbed our things and followed all the people headed to the town square. We found my dad, and waited for the king to arrive.

I was biting my nails nervously when two carriages arrived at the makeshift platform.

I saw Viktoria scurry to the carriage in the back and open the door facing away from the crowd. No one noticed because King Apostle and his wife got out of the carriage in the front, and stepped up to the platform.

A very pregnant girl stepped out of the second wagon, followed by another girl, and then Viktoria stepped out.

I gasped as I realized where I recognized her from. Dimitri, she was a younger girl version of him.

"Are you ok?" My dad asked. I nodded.

A little boy was the last one to step out of the second carriage.

A third wagon pulled up, and a girl with raven black hair, and ice blue eyes stepped out. She had a scar running from her eyebrow to her chin. She was beautiful either way. She looked into the wagon, and smiled at someone inside.

Dimitri stepped out and walked beside her, not touching her, but still pretty close.

"Good afternoon, Villagers," King Apostle Addressed us. "I am here on this fine day to announce something very important to me, and my family, as well as you."

He paused as the family aligned themselves behind the King, and Queen.

When they were done he continued, "I am here to announce the engagement of my one and only son, none other than Prince Dimitri Belikov."


	11. Dinner

**I know I twisted things up a bit, but what's a good story without one? I also know that some of you think that I have quit on this but I haven't. I'm so sorry for this being so late, but I'm back and I have like three stories going at once and it is hard.**

My mind went blank. I couldn't think of anything, all I could feel was pain.

"He will be married to the lovely princess of Turkey, Natasha Ozera. We are making a powerful alliance with one of the strongest armies in the eastern side of the world." The king continued. "The official ceremony date has yet to be decided. On related news my middle daughter has decided to move to France to be with her husband."

I looked at the five girls up on stage. One of them was the queen, the other was Natasha, and another one was Viktoria. The only two women left looked similar, but you could tell which one was younger by their eyes. One seemed to have more experience, and the other one seemed naïve, and very pregnant.

"You are dismissed." Everyone started talking at once giving me a bigger headache than I had before. I looked into the crowd, and Dimitri's eyes found mine. I shook my head at him, and turned around. I wasn't going to let him see the effect this had on me. I saw Adrian start making his way towards me, I turned the other way. I couldn't let him rub it in my face.

"Hey!" I heard. I kept walking not realizing the voice was directed at me.

A hand landed on my shoulder, and I turned around. Viktoria's eyes stared back at me.

"Yeah?" I asked a little rudely.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she answered ignoring my rudeness.

"So talk." I came to a stand still with my hands on my hips.

She pilled me away from the crowd and into one of the many alley ways in the village. Nikolai was waiting inside, leaning against the wall near the back.

"Viktoria." His eyes lit up, when he saw her.

It killed me. Seeing him look at her with the same intensity as Dimitri looked at me. It was getting harder and harder to hold my tears in, but somehow I managed. I saw Viktoria smile, and run up to Nikolai. They met in a hug.

"Why am I here?" I asked breaking up their little love fest. Viktoria and Nikolai walked towards me hand in hand.

"Ok, I know you saw us earlier today, and I know that you know I'm a princess, and I also know that you-" I stopped her mid-sentence.

"Are we just naming things we know here, or is there a point to this?" I knew I was being rude, but I couldn't help it. She just resembled him so much, and I was so angry I had to take it out on her; it was the only thing that kept me from breaking down. And if anything could make it worse, it was my arm. It was hurting more than ever, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that I trust you won't tell anyone, but I don't know, not many people would do that for me." Viktoria said.

"Yeah, well I'm not like everyone else. And Nikolai, I thought you were better than this." I scolded at him.

"Rose, you can't help who you love," he answered.

"I'm assuming you know each other?" Victoria said questioningly.

"We were friends as kids," I started.

"Until Rose kicked me out of her life because Lissa told her too." Nikolai finished.

"She was right you are like three years younger than me, and your stupid crush was cute for a while, but it eventually got annoying." I looked at him, and he just stared back.

"Rose?" He asked. "Are you okay? You don't usually act like this."

I think that was what broke me. I looked at him and let the tears out. I broke down in an embarrassing sob. Nikolai put his arms around me and rubbed my back. I cried into his shoulder for a couple of minutes before I gathered myself and pulled away apologizing.

"I don't mean to dwell, but you seem very distraught," Viktoria said. "What is so stressful that it would make you cry?"

I sniffled and I looked at her and decided that the secret was too much to keep to myself. It was gnawing at my inside trying to claw its way out of me.

"It's your brother," I said.

"What about him?" She asked.

I looked at her and my lip wobbled as tears made their way into my eyes. "I love him."

She furrowed her eyebrows, and asked "What?"

I told her everything that happened, and showed her my arm as proof.

She made a face and said, "I knew it." Her blue dress rustled in the wind. Her petite figure was standing with her hand on her hips. "I knew he had someone," she explained. "One morning he tried to sneak out before breakfast, and we caught him which naturally ensued some questions. Apparently he was wearing the 'love look' as my sisters like to call it."

Nikolai put his arm around me in a comforting way.

"Rose," Viktoria said, "You should come back to the castle with me. We can have dinner with my family, and then we can head up to my room, and you can even sleep over if you want."

I shook my head and said, "No, I don't think I can be in the same room as him."

"I think," Viktoria said, "that it would be great, and I really think that you need to be pampered just a little bit. And maybe it'll give you both a chance to talk."

I realized she was right, but I couldn't go anyway. "I'm grounded for not coming home last night."

She squinted, and asked, "Where were you?"

"At your house," I smiled.

She shook her head, "I need to learn how to sneak this one in," she jerked her head at Nikolai, "and what if I asked your parents, they wouldn't say no to me."

I nodded and Nikolai said that he had to go. When he left Viktoria and I walked out of the alley, and back into the street. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. It must've been odd to see me with the princess. Viktoria was used to the attention so she held her head up, and swung her hips as she walked. I led her to my mother's store. When I walked in Basil's sleek black body bounded towards me. I picked him up and let him lick my face.

My mother walked out from the back to see who had entered the store. She gasped when she saw who I was with. She bowed and said, "Princess, what can I do for you."

Viktoria smiled politely and said, "Oh please none of that. I just came to ask you a question."

I smiled sweetly. Viktoria continued saying, "Do you think rose could accompany me for dinner, and maybe even stay the night." She looked at Basil, and said, "Along with the puppy."

My mothers seemed baffled but said, "Yes, of course, go ahead, have fun." I thanked her and we left to my house to get clothes and pajamas.

We made our way to the castle and as we got closer my heart was pounding faster and faster. I couldn't believe that I was going to have dinner on the same table as him. I looked at Viktoria as she pulled me up the steps. We walked in silently and I heard a clicking of heals round the corner. The queen made her way towards us.

"Mom," Viktoria said, "This is my friend; Rose. I invited her over for dinner, and she's going to spend the night."

The queen smiled at me and shook my hand. "Of course. It's a pleasure to meet you Rose. I hope you have a good time." She looked at Viktoria and said, Ivan is going to have dinner here too." She looked at the dog in Viktoria's hand, and asked, "Who this little fella?"

Viktoria smiled and said, "it's Rose's puppy, isn't she the cutest little thing ever."

The queen smiled and agreed. We made our way up the stairs past Dimitri bedroom and into Viktoria's. She let the puppy run around her room while we got ready for dinner. I had taken one of my best dresses for dinner, and put it on.

"You look gorgeous," She complimented me.

She pulled me out of her room and down the back stairs that led into the dining room. Some of the family was already sitting in the large rectangular table; including the king. Viktoria introduced me and they all greeted me kindly. After all the stories I heard of the royal family I was truly scared, but they were all kind hearted people including King Apostle. He told me that I was welcome in his home any time, along with my family. I thanked him, taken aback by his kindness.

I sat next to Viktoria, and little Paul. Karolina was sitting next to him chatting lightly with Sonya. Olena joined us; sitting next to Apostle at the head of the table. When Ivan walked in he gave me a surprised look when he saw me, but hid it as they introduced us. He sat across from Viktoria, and next to Olena. He kissed Olena's cheek lovingly, and Apostle gave him a warning look jokingly telling him to keep his hands off of his wife. I was talking to Viktoria about dresses.

We heard a loud whiny voice coming from the hallway, and I heard Karolina sigh. The Princess of Turkey walked in the room with the man I loved trailing behind her. I looked down at my hands trying to fight the tears as my heart sped up. Viktoria squeezed my hand and I steeled my resolve and looked back up. Dimitri's eyes landed on me and he froze. Viktoria quickly introduced us and he sat across from me trying to shake the daze out of his system.

Once everyone was seated Apostle bellowed, "Let's eat."

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. :D**


	12. The Truth

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the love I'm getting.**

Tension. Mental or emotional strain; intense, suppressed suspense, anxiety, or excitement. In my case all of them. Intense were the looks that he gave me. Suppressed suspense was the situation. Anxiety was what I was getting from sitting directly across from him. Excitement was what was in the air for the rest of the inhabitants at the table.

I didn't know what the dominant emotion at the moment was, but I did know that my heart was about to burst with despair as I heard that evil witch talk.

"We are going to be the best monarch in the world," she said, "I can already see it." She smiled bright as she kissed his cheek. Dimitri smiled politely and went back to eating his food silently. Natasha looked at me, and asked, "Are you Viktoria's maid or something?"

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something, but Viktoria beat me to it, "No, Natasha. Was your empty head spaced out when I introduced her to you, and Dimka? She is my friend." I looked at Viktoria shocked that she had said that, and tried to contain my smile. It was in that moment that I knew that I was going to like that girl.

Apostle opened his mouth to reprimand her I assumed when Natasha said, "Oh, so she's a commoner. I would think a _princess _would have more class than to be friends with a _commoner._" She was talking as if I wasn't even in the room, too bad for her, because it was time for me to speak up.

"Wow," I looked down at my food then back up at her, "Now I know why Turkey wants to marry you out of the country so bad." I held in my smirk as I heard Karolina next to me chuckle lightly as Viktoria laughed outright. I saw Dimitri smile lightly, and even Olena cracked a smile. Ivan covered his smirk with his hand and Sonya laughed with Viktoria as she held her pregnant belly. Apostle just shook his head and continued eating. Tasha was beat red, but held her head high and rolled her eyes.

After everything died down and we all went back to our dinner I was chewing and I felt nudge my foot. At first I ignored it thinking it was an accident, but then I felt a harder nudge come from directly ahead of me. I looked up at Dimitri through my eyelashes, and found him looking back at me with a smirk on his lips. I looked back down to my food, giving him the clear signal that I wasn't happy with him. He nudged me again, but that time I nudged him back forcefully.

"So," Karolina spoke up, "Ivan you don't have a lady friend, right?" Ivan shook his head. "Well, I think you and Rose would make an amazing couple."

Ivan and I laughed then stopped to look at each other then laughed again.

Karolina rolled her eyes, and said, "Okay, maybe not."

I looked at Dimitri and saw a look of relief on his face, and I didn't like it. An idea popped into my head and I opened my mouth, "Well, I mean maybe, who knows. We could get to know each other, and maybe it could happen."

Ivan had a look of pure confusion on his face, but he caught my drift soon enough and nodded, "Yeah, maybe we could, it's all a matter of how much we get to know each other."

Dimitri glared at Ivan, and narrowed his eyes. Ivan smiled and shrugged.

After Dinner we all bid each other a good night and went our separate ways, but not before Dimitri gave me a heated look. Viktoria and I walked up to her room and I lay down on her bed playing with Basil as she showered. I thought of Dimitri and Natasha just one room over; probably doing things that I wished I could do with him. I felt as the tears gathered in my eyes, as they spilled onto my cheeks. Viktoria came out of the bathroom with her nightgown on and gave me a hug. She told me to take a shower, that it would make me feel better.

I jumped in the shower, and tried to not think about anything. When I was done I dried my body, and put my nightgown on. I walked outside, and smiled as I saw Viktoria with two spoons and a carton of ice-cream in her hands.

The ice-cream was vanilla and it was awesome. Maybe it was because of my grief stricken faze, but I thought it was awesome. After a couple of hours eating ice-cream and talking about girly things we put Basil to bed on a couple of blankets on the floor.

"So Viktoria," I said, "how did, uh, how did you and Nikolai meet?"

Her cheeks turned fire red as I brought up her lover's name. "One night I really wanted a book, so I took my cloak and I went out to buy it. It was already dark outside so I didn't expect many people to be out and about." She stopped to adjust herself on her bed. "When I got to the bookstore they were just about to close so I bought my book quickly and started heading back home. I didn't want anyone to recognize me so I pretty much hid myself under my cloak. I thought someone was following me so I kept looking back, and I wasn't watching where I was going and I accidentally bumped into him. My book fell, he picked it up for me, and I don't I kept going back at night to see him."

I stared at her and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"What's so funny?" She looked hurt.

"No, nothing, it's just that he is so funny because he told me once that he was going to bump into people purposely because that is how he is going to meet his wife." I told her. I remembered the exact same moment he told me.

_We were in Lissa's house, in her room. The mint green walls letting off a warm feeling. I was sitting on the floor next to Nikolai; as we listened to Lissa go on about how when she got married it was going to be spectacular. Nikolai laughed as Lissa said that whoever she was going to marry she was going to meet by accident._

_ "That seems to work a lot," Nikolai said, "Accidental meetings. I'm going to start bumping into random girls; maybe I'll meet the love of my life that way."_

_ I laughed, "That's never going to work, and they are just going to think that you are a klutz for bumping into them."_

I guess I was wrong. I looked at Viktoria and saw how her eyes sparkled as she talked about him. "I guess it worked for him." She blushed again and smiled.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Viktoria and I froze and looked at each other.

"Come in," she said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear her.

The door opened and Dimitri walked into the room. I stood up and walked out to the balcony. I heard someone walk in behind me, so I turned around and walked out.

"Rose," I heard, "Don't be like this."

I was facing Viktoria and Dimitri was standing behind me. Viktoria's lips were pursed as I saw her slowly inch backwards towards the door. I plead to her not to leave with my eyes because I did not trust myself in a room alone with him. She smiled at me and scurried out. I sighed at her lack of support.

"Rose," I heard him call again.

"What?" I turned around. "What do you want from me?"

"Rose, I know you are mad," He said hesitantly coming closer, "and I'm sorry, but this is news to me as it is news to you."

I closed my eyes and I felt his arms wrap around me. I shook my head and pushed him away. "I don't care, Dimitri, your fiancé is in the next room over, and you're getting married soon. I don't want anything to do with you." I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"Rose," I shook my head, "Rose look at me," he took my chin in his hands and lifted it. "I'm not going to marry her. If all goes the way I plan she will be running out of here by the end of the week. I told Vika to argue with her. They are going to fight a lot I can assure you, and hopefully Natasha will get tired of it and leave." I looked at him and I could tell that he was serious.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I love you."

**Cliff hanger. Stinks huh? Anyway thank you for reading don't forget to review. :)**


	13. The Real Truth

** Hey guys, I'm back. I know you have been waiting but I'm just so tired of this story I don't even know why, but I think that I didn't build a good foundation for it so it is slowly dwindling. But anyways the short version of this spiel is that this story may very well be over in this chapter.**

**Two years later.**

I stepped out of my house and played my IPod. I started jogging into the short forest that was behind my house. When I passed the small pond I smiled as it brought back the memories.

_"I love you," he said._

_ I smiled at him, and I felt the tears pool in my eyes as I realized for the first time what was going on._

_ What we had wasn't love. I was the forbidden fruit and he was Eve. He only thought he loved me because he knew he wasn't allowed to._

_ To think that I even got involved with him is crazy; I don't know how I thought I could keep up with a prince. All of it came crashing down on me at that moment. He was getting married, and he was going to rule all of Russia one day, and all of that overwhelmed me and I just couldn't do it._

_ I shook my head, "You don't love, Dimitri," I said, "You love the idea of me."_

_ "No, Rose," He insisted, "I am in love with you, and I know it."_

_ I shook my head once again and let the tears out, just as I was realizing this was goodbye. He realized it as well and the tears starting streaming down his cheeks._

_ "Don't do this, If it's about Tasha, I can go to my father and tell him it's all off right now, but just please don't do this." His begging made me sad, but I shook my head anyway._

_ "You're going to be a great leader one day," I said, and gave him one last kiss._

_ I walked out of the room and out of his life._

_ A month later Adrian and I made our way to America, and to a new future. We weren't together because we realized that if we were ever going to get married we would feel it deep down, and Adrian confessed that he didn't feel it deep down, that he really didn't know me that well._

_ We settle in America which was thankfully up to speed on the 21__st__ century and it didn't take much for us to catch up._

_ Adrian and I got a house, jobs, and we lived happily together as friends._

When I got back home I took a shower and went back out to pick up Adrian from work since his car was broken down. I got to the company and saw Adrian talking to a man. Adrian was facing me and the man away from me, so I couldn't see much of him other than the brown shoulder length hair.

I got closer to them and Adrian smiled gesturing to me. The smile was wiped off of my face as I saw who he was talking to.

"Hi," the man said smirking, "My name is Dimitri Belikov."

**So this is it. Yes I know you hate me, but I made the horrible mistake of not crating a good beginning to work with until the end, so this is it for now. I will definitely have a new story up soon, that had better structure of course.**


	14. Sequel

** Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you all know that there is a sequel up. Go find it. It's called Can't Love You, and it is under my account; Dereklovermp3. So find it there, or search it. I don't care how you get to it just do and enjoy.**

** Thank you all.**


End file.
